


medeival skies||sheith

by LuckytheDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckytheDragon/pseuds/LuckytheDragon
Summary: Series of Sheith oneshots.





	1. //1//

He saw it. They all did. Keith did it. Yes, he did.

Keith killed his parents, and he didn't know. No, he didn't. He was in the healing pod after a bad explosion, and his bad memories were slowing down the healing process. Allura and Pidge **had** to get in there. 

And, ah, there it was. Bloodthirsty as he is, Keith wasn't himself. His eyes, boldly yellow. His teeth, they were fangs. His hands were claws, as they ripped through two innocent adults. He was going through an aggressive state. His body was smothered with blood as he ripped and tore. The smell of raw human flesh thickened the air. Keith growled a smile, and off into the mountain he ran. 

On two legs, of course. It wasn't a full moon where there was a werewolf transformation.

Instead of heading home, Keith ran to a nearby forest and threw himself into the nearest lake he could find. There, he sunk, and he let himself breathe in the sloshing waters. Yes, he was drowning. Yes, he chose to do this.

His vision went black.

Shiro, yes, that very man, was terrified. He had seen the Galras party up a massacre, but he never thought of having his teammate, his friend, do so.

The healing pod opened up and the first person to greet Keith was that very same man, Shiro. His eyes crawled to the child's shook eyes.

"S-Shiro?"

"Yes?"

Keith dismissed that question.

"I'm... Gonna get some rest since that's only simulated sleep..." Keith waved off and left the room. 

Shiro followed after shortly. Keith's eyes wandered up to Shiro's and they stared at each other for a while.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Keith whispered.

"Yes," Shiro replied softly. "It's okay, this stuff won't make us turn against you." He sat down next to Keith, which made the bed sink.

"But, what if I get out of control and hurt you guys?"

"I promise you that will _never_ happen." Shiro shifted closer to him.

"What if-"

"Stop worrying. Get some sleep." Shiro shushed him. Keith sighed silently and leaned forward. Their eyes locked. Their lips met and their eyes closed. Shiro kissed back.

Yes, he did.

Yes, indeed.


	2. //2//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space gaaaaaay...
> 
>  
> 
> and death...
> 
> *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN*
> 
> *goes missing for months and comes back with this*

"You can't hide from me, little paladin." Lotor's malicious grin showed as he drew his sword and looked around the corner. Not there, he thought to himself.

Keith tried to hide his hard breathing. Shiro was no where in sight and he was stuck in a room with Lotor. Please, come quick... Keith gripped onto his bayard tightly.

Shiro, on the other hand, was lost and his map was jacked. It didn't show his correct location nor did it show where Keith was. His com lost connection. He took a deep breath and re steadied himself. Down the hall, he could hear the captives scream and yell as they get tortured.

He had to find Keith before Lotor gets to him.

Oh, Lotor found Keith, alright.

"There you are, foolish paladin."

Keith stopped breathing. Shit.

Lotor jabbed the end of his blade into his back, launching Keith forward. Keith grunted and groaned and pain.

Keith got back up and dived forward, taking the prince by surprise.

The prince, however, noticed. Keith froze, his eyes widened.

Shiro heard something around the corner. So he readied his arm and charged, seeing Lotor and punched through his armor and and killed him. He, too, froze at the sight of Keith.

Keith was on the ground, blade in his side. He lied in a pool of blood, his expression shocked.

"Keith, no, stay with me!" Shiro placed Keith's head on his lap. Keith started coughing up blood, trailing out of the side of his mouth.

"I-I'm trying..." He said in a weak voice. His grip on Shiro's hand slackened a bit.

"We're going to get you into a pod and you'll be okay." He picked Keith up and started running with the help of his heart's navigation.

"I can't lose you." Shiro held him closer.

"So what? Just to pilot Red..?" Keith coughed.

"No, you saved me, now it's my turn to save you. You're important to me. You helped me realize it's not just Voltron that makes this family stay together, but friendship and the relationship."

Keith smiled.

"Love you too."

Keith's body went limp.


	3. //3//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKES PLACE BEFORE KEITH FINDS SHIRO
> 
> I ALSO TWEAKED A FEW THINGS AND ADDED SOMETHING COMPLETELY OFF THE PLOT HOOK
> 
> I killed Keith last chappie...
> 
> I is a meanie beanie muhaahhah.
> 
> SOoooo.... Little Shiro is gonna get a turn...
> 
> Oh crap the fandom is gonna kill me.

Keith flew Black back towards the castle where they were called to retreat from their continuous search for Shiro.

All of the sudden, Black turned around and roared.

"What's wrong?" Keith looked down at Black's handles. Radars popped up before Keith's eyes.

"You found him..." He breathed. "Allura, I found him. He's nearby."

"That's great! Come back to the castle. We'll search for him there." Allura opened Black's hatch to let Keith in.

"I've retrieved the coordinates from Black and transferred them to the castle." Pidge said.

"It's gonna take a small wormhole jump. Just a few ticks!" Coran entered and comfirmed the coordinates as Allura opened the wormhole.

 

"... Oxygen levels... Below one percent... Fuel... Gone... This will be... My last log..." Shiro was weak and still suffered the headaches from his escape one again from the Galra. He closed his eyes and thought of his team, no, his family.

Suddenly, a huge shadow washed over the fighter. Shiro opened his eyes. He was sure he was hallucinating, because there before him...

Was Black.

Keith smiled at the sight of their leader. "Shiro!" He yelled over the com. Black bit the vessel's wing and turned around to go home.

 

Shiro unfortunately suffered not only headaches but Respiratory Faliure and COPD from breathing the carbon dioxide, which caused him to have a breather until he healed.

"And Keith." Shiro suddenly said before Keith left the room.

"What is it?" Keith replied.

"How many times will you have to save me before this is all over?"

"As many times as it takes." Keith smiled before leaving the room. He went back to the control room and set settings on his screen, expecting Shiro to come in anytime now. After an hour, Keith had his final straw.

"I'm gonna check up on him." He finally said.

"We're all worried, Keith, but let him have his rest, or at least have us tag along." Pidge blocked the doorway to the hall.

"Fine. Come along if you want to." Keith side stepped and entered the corridor.

 

What they found was unpleasant. Shiro's breather was off and had a note on top of it. Shiro's corpse lied on the bed.

"It's suicide..." Pidge muttered.

"Why would he do that?" Hunk was on the verge of tears. Their leader, commited suicide.

Keith quickly checked for a pulse. Nothing. He fell on his knees. Shiro. Gone. If Keith had only been here earlier. If only Pidge hadn't wasted those precious two minutes to convince Keith to either let him rest or let them go, too.

Coran picked up the note and handed it to Keith. "Sorry for your loss."

"It says, 'It was a pleasure to fight with you guys. Keep it up. Love~ Shiro.'" Keith's arm fell beside him. He clutched the note hard to prevent tears to fall.

It still doesn't make sense why he did suicide...

The team said their goodbyes and left the room with Keith. He looked at Shiro's eyes, they were shut.

"Love you. I'm sure the team does, too."

 

Keith found out a few days later that Shiro had died two minutes before they had made it. He punched the wall. It was all Pidge's fault. Keith reread the note so many times. He flipped the note to its backside. He gasped. It wasn't Pidge's fault.

'Not dead. Kuron. Help. Patience yields focus. Love you, Keith.'


End file.
